Remus Lupin's Hogwarts Life
by Andrewthegreat1
Summary: When young Remus Lupin arrives at Hogwarts with a big secret, many surprises await him. Who knew having fun friends could be so rewarding? Filled with Marauders up to no good, fun, pranks, full moons, and friendship. Years one through seven.Please review! ON HIATUS!
1. Beginnings

**Chapter 1- Beginnings**

**Disclaimer- No, last time I checked, the Marauders still belonged to J.K. Rowling ;(**

_I wouldn't be able to run for much longer; there is only so much a six year old's adrenaline can force. The creature was getting closer, howling and crushing plants in pursue of its prey, me. It was big, and had large, sharp teeth with yellow orbs for eyes. But it was too large to be a wolf, and it didn't have enough fur. As I was sprinting, I glanced up at the sky only to see a full moon shining down. Maybe the animal was a werewolf, but I couldn't be sure. Daddy had told me about them from dealing with them at work, and how they were no good scums and ate naughty little children for supper._

_Keep on going, I told myself, putting all my energy into running away from the beast. Come on Remus, RUN! I wasn't going to make it home, no matter how hard I tried. The werewolf's(maybe just wolf's) jaws were opening to reveal its sharp and vivid teeth. Its eyes were watching me, piercing through me. My legs were starting were starting to give away, somewhat stumbling, but I just needed to keep running…run….._

I woke up gasping for air, my body drenched in a cold sweat. I was having a nightmare, again. Five years after the 'incident', and yet, I was still plagued by nightmares. All of the Healers said this was normal, just part of the 'traumatic experience'. Pshh, what did they know? I started breathing in and out deeply to try to stop shaking. My three best friends: James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black, were all still asleep.

Quietly getting out of bed on shaky legs, I crept into the Common Room. The fireplace was sill on, so I plopped down on the windowsill, my favorite spot. I pulled my sweat-covered shirt back onto my shoulder; most of my clothes are too big due to my small body frame. All of my clothes also are all long sleeved to hide my scars. I hate those scars.

Hogwarts has now been my home for two weeks. All of the teachers are amazing, the classes are very interesting, and the food is to die for; although, I usually don't have that much of an appetite. But that's not even the best part! For the first time in my life, I have friends, three great friends. James is funny and honor filled, Sirius is royal, witty; and yes, somewhat handsome. Peter is rather shy, but I of all people shouldn't be talking about shy, and well, he's overall a pretty nice fellow. Life would be perfect if there wasn't a hidden calendar at the bottom of my trunk. If it wasn't for the hidden calendar I had with all the full moon dates circled, I could say I was in Heaven.

My next transformation is in a week, and I'm not sure what to tell my friends. Maybe I could say my mother was ill, and I had to go home and see her. God, who am I kidding, I am a werewolf! Werewolf, the word tastes like bitter bile in my mouth. I can always hear the dreadful word, echoing inside of my head, reminding me that  
I will always be a monster; I will always be rejected by the world. I am considered a legal dark creature! The Ministry of Magic has all werewolves tagged. They use this spell, painful mind you, that makes you identifiable. It looks like a circle, with a crescent moon on the inside, while the rest of the circle is colored black. Under the spell Coidecso, the image quickly appears on your wrist, and then disappears.

There is no way I can tell my friends, they would surely abandon me. No one wants to be friends with a werewolf. My parents don't seem to think I am a wild creature; they have, and still are trying to find a cure for my condition. Blimey, I completely think that all they've done for me is something beyond love, but personally, I've just given up. I've had so many specialists and Healers try to help me, but I'm not blind, there is probably no cure for lycanthropy. After going through so many unsuccessful operations, tests, you-name-its, I've realized it's simply best not to get you hopes up until something is absolutely positive, then you can celebrate.

There was a creak, and I snapped my head around. Sirius was looking at me, and he was already halfway down the steps. What was he doing up at midnight; although, he probably was there to ask me the same question. He sat down in the chair across from me, and there was an awkward and everlasting silence.

"Are you alright?" he asked, which surprised me greatly.

"Yeah," I mumbled, staring into the fire, watching my nightmare reappear before my eyes every time I closed them.

"No, you're not." This surprised me even more. " I heard you, you know," Sirius continued, staring at me, "whimpering and crying in your sleep. And ever since you came to Hogwarts, you have been very quiet and pale, not to mention how you barely eat. Remus, you are my friend, and I hate to see any friend of mine like this. So answer truthfully, are you sure you're alright?"

Sirius' dark eyes were needle-like probes digging into my conscience.

"Perfectly fine," I replied, tugging at one of my sleeves. Could he see right through me? All of my life I had been used to keeping my feelings and emotions hidden on the inside, away from the world. As an afterthought, I blurted out, "Sorry mate."

"What ever for?" Sirius asked, staring at me with a blank expression.

"For waking you up. I didn't mean to, honest."

"No worries, I was up anyway." I knew he was lying, but didn't question it.

"Well, 'night mate, I'm turning in," Sirius half yawned, getting up from the chair. He patted my shoulder roughly, which caused my to flinch a bit, and headed up the stairs.

I stared out the window, looking at the soon- to-be-full moon. It really was great to have friends. I could never tell them the truth though; I couldn't bear it for them to abandon me because of what I am. I climbed back to my room, breathing a bit fast. Being a wolf at such a young age made me tire easily. Walking around Hogwarts with a giant pile of books was a challenge; forget running. I got into bed; Sirius was already fast asleep with the others. I closed my eyes, hoping tomorrow would be a good day.

**If you have made it this far, thank you Soooo much for reading! I will upload a new chapter soon. As you all know, the Marauders were very naughty, so if you have any pranks or ideas you might want me to include in the story, please tell me. Please leave a review even if you don't have a suggestion- they make my day and incourage me to write a little faster. This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you again so much. XD**


	2. Brewing Trouble

** Thank you so much to my reviewers, they have inspired me to keep writing (hopefully better than the last chapter.) I guess this chapter isn't that great, but please hang on with me and I promise the story will get better. Thanks**

** Disclaimer- No, the Marauders belong to the wonderful Rowling lady, still…*sigh***

**Chapter 2- Brewing Trouble**

The next morning at breakfast, I found myself cracking up with Sirius, James and Peter. It was the first time I noticed that each of them had a different, unique laugh. Sirius's laugh reminded me of a fearless wild animal, more of a bark of mirth than anything. Once he started, he couldn't stop. James's laugh was more controlled, but just as strong. Peter seemed more of a tag along friend, so if the others thought something was funny, he would give a little hesitant chuckle.

Our first class was Potions with Professor Slughorn. My father is pure wizard, but my mother came from a muggle family, showing magical characteristics at a young age. Sadly, neither of them are very good at potion brewing, which has been unfortunately passed down to me. No matter how hard I try, it always turns out wrong. I'm okay at simple potions, but saying that would be an exaggeration of the truth. Considering that I do pretty well in most of my other subjects, I think that I was a minor disappointment to Slughorn.

Professor Slughorn isn't a good or bad teacher. Whenever I decide what to think of him, I get confused trying to think of all the different aspects that create his personality. He has his favorites, but he isn't full of prejudice. He really likes Lily Evans, another first year in Gryffindor. She's superb at Potion brewing; actually, she is rather perfect in all of her subjects. We've never really talked because she always talks to Severus Snape, a Slytherin. She kind of hates our little group, probably due to all of the pranks we pull on him. Yes, the pranks are rather funny, but I'm not sure if it is right. In his defense, he hasn't really done anything wrong, as Sirius and James put it, "It's more like the fact that he exists if you know what I mean." The only thing that worries me is that Severus seems awfully interested in the dark arts, what if he uses that on James or Sirius, or even Peter? Those two would probably fight back with the little magic we have been taught, but Peter wouldn't stand a chance.

Slughorn paired us up; we had Potions with Ravenclaw today. Luckily, I was paired up with another Gryffindor, Frank Longbottom. He's pretty nice, even if he doesn't talk that much. Peter was paired with Ravenclaw Gilderoy Lockhart, a giant showboat. James was with Kingsley Shaklebolt, another Ravenclaw, while Sirius was with Lily Evans. We were supposed to be creating Pumpion Potion, which temporarily turns the drinker's head into a pumpkin. Rather useless, but hilarious. Crushing the Flitterby Moth, I glanced around.

Frank is just about as good at potions as I am, but we were doing better than Peter and Lockhart. So far, most of the class was halfway through the instructions, turning the potion to a rich red. Meanwhile, theirs was a deep bubbling brown. Gilderoy was trying to prove he could fix it without following the instructions, only making it worse. Peter was red in the face, looking like he was stepping on spikes. Other students were snickering at them, while Gilderoy was using his most charming voice to prove everything was all right, though everyone could hear the panic in his voice.

While they were failing, I looked at Sirius and Lily. Sirius was slicing Foxglove, and Lily looked frustrated.

"Black, _what_ do you think you are doing?" Lily exclaimed

"Um, slicing. And my name's Sirius, not Black."

"Fine _Sirius_, but that is not slicing. Look at it! They are all uneven and messy! How does that even qualify as slicing? A blind Viking with an axe could do better than that!"

"A blind what?"

"Never mind _Black_. I'll do everything, just stop messing things up."

"Back to last name basis already, _Ouch_, that hurts," Sirius said mockingly, leaning back in his chair. He smiled at me, happy not to do any work.

Meanwhile, James and Kingsley were having success. Their potion was a successful light orange, and they were already filling up a glass vial to submit to the professor. When no one was looking, I saw James fill up three extra vials and slip them into his cloak. When he saw me, he winked, looking very proud of himself for being so stealthy. Slughorn walked around, examining each potion. When he arrived at James's, he said there were a couple small flaws, but nothing major. Upon seeing Peter's, which was now spilling out of the cauldron and smoking, Slughorn waved his wand to clean up the mess. He gave a small sympathetic frown, and wordlessly rumpled Gilderoy's blonde hair, much to Lockhart's discontentment. When he saw ours, he said it was okay, but could use some work.

Of course, seeing Lily's, he showed a smile.

"Shall we try this out Ms. Evans?" Slughorn asked.

He looked around the room for a volunteer, but no one wanted to volunteer.

"Will it get me out of my next class?" A large, burly Ravenclaw asked.

"I suppose so," Slughorn said slowly. " Who can tell Mr. Murry here what some of the aftereffects of this potion consist of?" Lily's hand shot into the air, along with a couple of other bright students. I think we all know whom Slughorn chose.

"Well," Lily started off, brushing her gorgeous red hair out of her face, " Some major aftereffects of the potion, if brewed correctly, consist of short lapse of dizziness, laughing fits, and the inability to concentrate, with all symptoms lasting up to half an hour after the potion has been drunk."

"Very good Ms. Evans, ten points to Gryffindor. So Mr. Murry, what is your next class?"

"Transfiguration."

"Then yes, I believe you would be excused for s short time, because I do not believe professor McGonagall is the type of teacher to allow any of those symptoms to disrupt her class. I'll right a note to her right now." He quickly scribbled on a piece of parchment, and then used magic to send it off.

Slughorn used a goblet to scoop out some potion for Murry, then handed it to him. Murry downed it in one gulp, waiting for something to happen. After about thirty seconds, there was an audible pop, and Murry's head was swapped with that of a pumpkin. Suddenly features started to form on the face of the orange surface, making it not a pumpkin, but a jack-o-lantern. The class burst into laughter as Murry tried to feel his surroundings blindly with his hands.

After a couple minutes, his head slowly shrunk back to his own, all the while Murry looked dazed.

"Mr. Shaklebolt, if you would be so kind as to help take Mr. Murry to the Hospital wing, as I am afraid the can't walk very straight at the moment. Thank you, you will be excused from class until you get back. Well now, everyone cleanup, and then you are dismissed."

James, Sirius, Peter and I all met in the back of the room, by the sinks. James pulled out the three vials filled with the orange liquid. He looked back to make sure no one was watching.

"The book said the more potion consumed, the longer the affects last. What do you say tomorrow morning we give Snivellus what he deserves through his morning pumpkin juice?"

The others nodded rapidly, but I didn't. Was this right? Surly he couldn't' pinpoint the potion back to us, since the Ravenclaws helped. Then again, Snape treated us like we were deadly enemies, so maybe anything done to him he would blame on us.

"Remus?"

"Uhhhh," I racked my brains, trying to decide what to say. Surly it was harmless, right? "Uhh, yeah, okay with me."

"Sweet, so how do we manage it?" Peter asked.

"My friends, art thou forgetting about a certain invisiblility cloak in our friend's possession?" Sirius asked, nudging James.

Oh, yes, the cloak. James said he had inherited it from his father, who had gotten it from his father..ect. We could all easily fit under it, and that way no one could see us. Perfect for pranking.

"So, tomorrow morning?" James asked. We all nodded, mine a little hesitant.

"You know, we really need to come up with a name for ourselves," Sirius said. "I'm sick of having to say all of our names. We need something short and snappy, something to define us as a group. We all stick together now, so we need a name."

Later that night, I lay in bed, thinking about what we were about to do tomorrow. If it went wrong, we could get expelled. I remembered what Slughorn said about a couple small flaws in the potion we were using. What if something terrible happened? Even if nothing went wrong, if Snape could tell it was us, we would surely have detention for who knows how long. This really wasn't a well thought out plan. I could name about a million things that could go wrong. I prayed to a god, if there is one, before I went to bed. This could be really bad; maybe I should carry an antidote. Wait, if I made an antidote, It could be even worse that the potion itself. Oh well.

That morning we agreed that James would be the one under the cloak to pour the orange liquid into Severus's morning juice. The rest of us waited the table, watching patiently. We all waited for Severus to sit down, sulking about. Soon James appeared next, grinning with mirth.

"It's done," he said, shoving the rest of his cloak into his pocket.

"You guys ready for Halloween to come early?" Sirius said, rubbing his hands together.

Severus lifted his goblet, drank, then set it back down. All of us gasped in horror. Severus's eyes rolled back into his head, he fell of his bench, and started to convulse in the ground.

** Cliffhanger! Wow, I can never say that word right. I will update soon, please leave a review, they encourage me to write a little faster.**


	3. Why I Lie

** Thanks you again to all you loyal reviewers!**

** Disclaimer- These are Rowling's toys, I'm just borrowing them.**

** Chapter 3- Why I Lie**

We were all frozen in shock.

"Bloody Hell," Sirius whispered, eyes glazed.

I quickly ran over to where Snape was convulsing on the ground, unsure of what to do. Placing my two fingers in his wrist, I could feel a pulse, but barely. Soon a circular crowd was formed around where I was crouched by Severus. Andrew Worek, the Sytherin Head Boy, was telling others to move away, though no one did. I realized that Snape was probably choking, unable to breathe.

I had lots of medical experience from after the full moon, when my mother would heal me. I closed my eyes, trying to remember everything. I placed the tip of my wand on Severus's chest, and muttered under my breath. It was a spell used to clear air passageways. As I continued the spell, I watched as his features relaxed, and he was no longer convulsing. He was breathing, but barely.

"Please be alive, please be okay, please be alive…." I muttered under my breath, praying to some god out there. Lily was now holding Severus's hand, every now and then glaring at the three other boys, who were still frozen in their chairs. There were tears streaming down her eyes. James and Sirius looked horrified, Peter aghast. By the time Severus was breathing normally, but still unconscious, Professor McGonagall had hurried over with Madam Pomfrey, a stretcher floating in between them. After Snape was shipped off to the Hospital Wing, Lily following right behind, McGonagall summoned all four of us to her office. She already knew it was us, how, I had no idea. Her face was pale with rage; I would give anything to leave right now.

"You three should be expelled right now. If it were not for Mr. Lupin, you would be charged with murder. I can't, by law, expel you because you haven't been at Hogwarts for over a month yet. I will not warn you again. Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Pettigrew, you will receive detention for a month, and only because I feel forgiving today, and you are minors."

I shifted in my chair, why wasn't I getting detention? I know I helped save Snape, but I helped poison him too, well not really. I guess I didn't, but it felt wrong for my friends to get detention when I didn't.

"Professor, if I might say something?" I asked, hoping to not be snapped at.

"Of course."

" I deserve detention too. This is my entire fault. The whole thing was my idea, and they just helped." I could feel the other's wide eyes on me.

"Well then, your honesty is quite remarkable, but you shall receive detention as well. Be at my office every night at seven, no exceptions. The others are dismissed, Mr. Lupin, I'd like a word." Oh, no, here it comes. With my eyes I begged at least one of the boys to stay, but they all gave me a sympathetic look, then left.

"Mr. Lupin, you are very brave."

I looked at her quizzically, what was she talking about?

"You are very brave. Why? Because you are a terrible liar, and out of all the staff, you just lied to me. There is no way this mayhem was your idea. Why would you accept getting detention, when you did nothing but help?"

I pondered my answer for a bit, biting the inside of my cheek. She wouldn't accept another lie, and the truth was, I just felt bad. On the inside, I was rather happy; I just got off the hook.

"Well, you see, I kind of did agree, when even on the inside I didn't, if that makes sense. I'm not used to having friends, so when we all became friends, I was relieved. I don't ever want to be friendless again. I'm kinda desperate at this point. It's not like I'm bowing down to them or anything, but I just follow what they do. Whenever they're around, I get this feeling- it's the best feeling in the world. I feel accepted, which is something I never get from anyone else. They make me laugh; they make me see the point of living, not that I've ever tried to end my life, but life gets boring.

My parents mostly accept me, but there are times where I'm no so sure. I hear them fighting quite as bit, when my father gets all mad because he turned his son into a werewolf because of his stupidity. Then they both end up crying because they feel sorry for me, and then I feel like an idiot. So if your asking why I lie, it's because I hate feeling like an idiot, I just want people to like me. My friends really are nice; they didn't mean any harm, just a little prank. They really don't deserve all the blame without me. So that's why I lie." I felt my face get really hot, I hadn't told anyone that before. I hadn't told anyone about my parents fighting all the time.

"You are more brave than I imagined. I just hope that your lies are enough to keep your friends oblivious during the full moons." I froze, then relaxed- all of the teachers knew about my problem, they agreed to let me skip class when needed, most likely in when I'm in recovery. "You are dismissed."  
I nearly sprinted out of the room, and back to Gryffindor Tower. The others were waiting in the Common Room, anxious looks on their faces.

"Did she eat you alive?"

"Are you expelled?"

"How was it?"

"Guys, I'm fine," I said, and looks of relief passed over their faces.

"Why would you do that Remy?" James asked.

I shrugged "Well, Sirius said we were a team, even if we don't have a name. That's what teammates do right? They make the sacrifice play; lay their own life down for others. Beside's, she would kill you guys, she likes me best." I gave a little smirk, while Sirius pretended to cry.

"You are so poetic Remus, you'll be a hit with the romantic ladies." Sirius waggled his eyebrows at me, then imitated me reciting a poem to a girl.

While we all laughed, on the inside though, I was aching. Remembering what McGonagall said about lying to my friends on the full moon made me shiver with fear.

"Guys, we are going to be late for Transfiguration, then we'll _really_ be eaten alive!" Peter exclaimed, grabbing his books with the rest of us while we sprinted down the corridors, only imagining Professor McGonagall's expression.

Panting, we reached the classroom. We could already hear her lecturing. We were dead. As Sirius and I walked in, I could hear him whisper, "Ready to test if she really likes you best oh late one?"

** Sorry so short! I don't really like this chapter, oh well. Please review! This story will get somewhere, I promise.**


	4. Slave to the Moon

** Thank you to all my reviewers, followers, alerts. When I see them, I get all warm and fuzzy inside; it's the best feeling. You guys have given me the support I never had. So here's chapter 4!**

** Disclaimer- If I owned the Marauders, they would have their own movie with lots of Remus Lupin, and a bit less Peter Pettigrew. **

** Chapter 4- Slave to the Moon**

I woke up, a pounding in my head. Tonight was the stupid full moon. The others were already out of bed. I glanced at the clock; I was late for class!

Grabbing my clothes, I slung my book bag over my shoulders, and sprinted down the corridors. When I got to History of Magic, class was already started, so when Professor Binns's back was turned, I slipped into a chair next to Sirius. The advantage of having a ghost as a teacher is that he never notices anything, passing notes, being late, even falling asleep for that matter…

When I sat down, Sirius pointed to my hair. I reached up to pat it, then realized I had forgotten to brush it- it was standing straight up. Sirius gave me his signature grin.

"_Where were you?"_ Sirius whispered

_ "I was tired, and just slept in_," I replied, voice low.

_ "You don't look that well_," Sirius said quietly, glancing up every once in a while to make sure Binns was occupied.

I shrugged, trying to get my hair to lie down flat.

_ "No use mate, your hair looks worse than James's." _

As if on cue, James ran his hand through his hair, messing it up even more.

I pulled out some parchment and ink to take notes. After a while, I looked down, only to find my handwriting unreadable; my hands were shaking. Before the full moon I'm always irritable, on edge, tired, and there's this strange adrenaline rush flowing through my blood. Afterwards I'm just plain tired. _Finally_, after what seemed like _years_, class was over, onto Herbology with Hufflepuff.

We were transferring Devil's Snare from the Hogwarts grounds, and putting them in pots. I was paired with Eve Petcher; she was from America. She was really quite beautiful.

"In America, they don't have a wizarding school," she said as we dumped soil into the pots, "They only have phony muggles who call themselves magicians. Their magic consists of using playing cards and pulling animals from a hat. My parents love America, but they agreed to move here for my education."

"Where did you get your British accent then?" I asked. Her accent seemed perfect.

"Oh, it's not real," she replied, not using a British accent. "When I moved here, I found I could imitate British people well, so I always used an accent to sound believable. It's really fake."

"Wow, I thought it was real."

"You aren't the first," She said with a warm smile.

There was a yelp, and everyone turned around. Peter had his hand stuck in the Devil's Snare, and it was quickly snaking up his arm. Professor Sprout hurried over, untangled his hand with some sort of spell, and everyone went back to his or her work.

"Are they your friends?" Eve asked, pointing to James, Sirius, and Peter.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, not to offend you, but aren't they kind of immature? I mean, about a week ago they harmed that Slytherin boy. What happens when they do something worse and get expelled?"

"You are completely right, they are rather immature, but if you know them well, they aren't so bad. Immature yes, but they don't harm people on purpose."

"I see," She replied. There was dirt all over her face, but she didn't seem to mind. "By the way, your hair, it's rather…" Her face went all red.

"I know, sticking up. I woke up late today, and I didn't have time to brush it."

"Did you eat?"

"No, I didn't actually. It doesn't matter, I'm not all that hungry."

When I looked up at her from my work, her mouth was wide open, staring at me. What did I do?

"Your eyes, they just, well, .., um. This is gonna sound crazy but your eyes just, like, flashed yellow."

Naturally, my eyes are dark amber, but sometimes before the full moon, they flash yellow like the wolf's eyes. They also seem to gradually get lighter when the full moon is around, which bothers me. Can't my eyes just stay the same color? I knew Eve was right, but I had to pretend other wise.

"Maybe you didn't get enough sleep last night, because I'm almost positive my eyes haven't changed. Maybe it was a trick of the light or something of that sort."

"Yeah, your right, just a trick of the light," she muttered, looking down. I felt my stomach give a little squirm; today was going to be a long day.

* * *

At dinner, I didn't eat anything. I sat with the others, but I was reading the History of Magic chapter we had covered today. I didn't really pay attention, so I figured it would be best to re-read the chapter.

"You haven't eaten anything Remus, are you feeling okay?" James asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine."

"Well you better," Peter said. "Remember, we have detention with McGonagall tonight 'till nine."

Oh no, I had completely forgotten about the detention! McGonagall would have to let me pass; I might be able to make it up another time. As we walked down to her room, I could feel the strange adrenaline rush through me as I shivered in anticipation. On my first day I was told to be at the Hospital Wing at seven fifteen every full moon; right now it was seven. When we finally entered her room, she told us to sit down. I remained standing.

" Um, Professor, I don't believe I can do detention tonight," I said, wringing my hands.

"Why ever not?" she asked, but her tone wasn't cold. How could I make her understand? I continued to look at my feet, not sure what to say. I couldn't just tell her out loud with the other boys around, who were now looking up at me.

Hoping she would understand, I glanced out the window at the full moon, which sent shivers down my spine. I looked back at her. Her eyes widened in understanding.

"You are free to leave now, Mr. Lupin."

"What's up Remus?" Sirius asked. What was I supposed to say to that? Thankfully, McGonagall intervened.

"I'm afraid Mr. Lupin's mother has taken ill, and he is going home to see her tonight."

"Oh, well, bye Remus." Peter said.

"Hope your mum gets better."

"Yeah, but if you aren't back soon, I will personally come get you."

I sent McGonagall a thanking look, then left.

When I got to the Hospital Wing panting, Madam Pomfrey was waiting for me.

"Sorry for being late,"

"No matter," she replied, leading me down a corridor. Then I remembered; I didn't even know where we were going. Dumbledore said they had a safe place for me. Back at home, I was locked in the cement basement. There was nothing down there for me to ruin, so that was considered my 'special room.'

As she led me outside, I could feel the cool breeze on my back and face; it felt nice. We came up to a tree. It was large, and had branches that were swaying in the wind. A good hit from one of those branches, and you could easily break a few ribs.

"This is the Whomping Willow. It is placed over the tunnel to the house you will transform in. It will attack anyone that comes near it, but guessing from the look on your face, you already knew that. To stop the braches, you simply use a levitating spell. Have you learned Wingardium Leviosa yet?"

I shook my head; we were going to learn that in a couple of days.

"Oh well, early lesson. Take out your wand, and point it at that long stick over there. Make a swish and flick motion like this, while saying the incantation, Wingardium Leviosa."

I followed her instructions, and the stick instantly flew up.

"That was fast, you will probably be very good in charms. Now, the stick will follow where you move your wand, so direct your wand to that little knot on the base of the tree so that the stick touches it. That will temporarily freeze the tree, long enough for you to get through. Just follow the tunnel; it will lead you to the house to transform. I will come back for you in the morning, I promise. Good Luck."

The tree froze, and hesitantly, I walked trough a dark tunnel. The tunnel was carved out of dirt, and was very long. After what seemed forever, the tunnel rose, and led me to a door. I opened the door, only to find a staircase to my left. Not sure what else ot do, I walked up the staircase. There was a hallway with three rooms. I opened the first room, which I named A. There was a large, four-poster bed, a chair, desk, mirror, and clock. I still had at least half an hour before my transformation, so I went on to the other rooms. The second room, B, was much smaller. It contained the basic contents of a restroom and shower. Finally, at the end of the hall, was room C. this was by far the smallest room, but when I entered it, I gasped. Inside there was a large grand piano. I had no clue how to play, so I sat down on the bench and lightly tapped the keys. At least I would have something to do when I was waiting for the moon to rise. This place was much better than the basement at home.

I lost track of the time, and soon, the throbbing in my head increased. I scrambled back into room A, and sat down on the floor to keep from passing out. Soon it felt like knives were piercing my skin. I bit my lip and bug my fingernails into my palms, trying not to scream out. I could feel my skin stretching, bones crushing, teeth and nails growing. My body was being ripped apart; it was on fire. Finally I screamed out, just wanting the pain to stop. The screams turned into howls, and I was succumbed to the wolf.

** Good, Bad? Let me know! I'm guessing Remus's eyes are dark amber, but they get lighter as the full moon approaches. It doesn't say in the books, and in the movies, there are some pics of him with brown, blue, and gray eyes. Also, I know my description of the Shrieking shack is diff. from the movie.I hope Eve didn't seem like a Mary Sue. Will update soon, please tell mew what you think.**


	5. Prejudice

** Oh my gosh guys, I am so sorry for not updating soon!I feel so bad, but I was sidetracked with other stories. **_**And **_**everything I had written for this story was deleted, no lie, even chapter 5. I had like ten chapters written! So I have to start from scratch. D: Anyway, if anyone is even still following this, please leave a review, and if you live Avengers and Hunger Games, you should check out my profile, I wrote some new stories. **

** Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or the Marauders. Man, I was hoping to get the rights to them for Christmas…..**

** Chapter 5- Prejudice**

I sat up on a bed in the Hospital Wing, groaning as my head swam . Everything hurt so much. I couldn't even remember transforming back. Madame Pomfrey hassled towards me when she saw I was awake, medical supplies in her arms, as well as numerous vials of potion.

"Here dearie, I need you to take all of these," she said, handing me at least ten vials, "werewolf inflicted injuries can't be completely healed since they are considered 'dark' creatures, but some of these might help at the least." She then proceeded to change the bandaging on my stomach, where a large gash was bleeding. Bite marks covered my body, but I was used to it by now. The gash though, it hurt like heck. I swallowed one potion after another, each tasting terrible. But if it help….. She finished up, and looked at me. "I'm going back to my office, I have some potions that need labeled, but if you need anything, you call, alright?" I nodded.

When she left, I took a deep breath. What a great way to start a Thursday, joy. And I would have a ton of work to catch up on. I closed my eyes, feeling the exhaustion taking a toll. But just then the Wing doors opened, and in strolled Professor Dumbledore, walking in straight towards my bed. Oh no, I sure didn't want him to see me like this, all weak and beat up. But he sat down in the chair next to my bed, and I could tell that he was examining at all my injuries by the way his eyes moved.

"Good evening Remus. How are you today? Well, let me rephrase that, how do you feel compared to how you normally feel on the days after the full moon?"

"A lot better," I said, a bit surprised at how hoarse my voice was, "usually I'm locked in a basement, chained to the wall. The wolf likes the shack; he likes being able to roam around. And with all the medicine, I feel so much better. We never had this stuff at home. Just… thank you so much."

"Ah, no need to thank me Mr. Lupin. You are a striving student, and from what your teachers say, you are very smart." I smiled a bit at that. Dumbledore continued talking. "Now, the teachers and I have come to an agreement. You are excused from any classes proceeding before and after the full moon. We don't want you to wear yourself out. However, the teachers insist that you get the missed work done, and I'm sure your friends will help you with that. But of course, I'm also sure that certain teachers will be lenient, while others will not be. I'm sure you get the idea," he said winking. "Now, of you don't have any questions, I must get back to work."

I nodded. "Of course. Actually, I have one question. Why did you let me come here?"

Dumbledore looked at me with twinkling eyes. "Prejudice is a terrible thing. You were turned into a werewolf in conditions you could not control, and it is in no way your fault that you are one, and not one human should hold it against you. As far as I am concerned, you are a boy with a special…. infirmity… and deserve what everyone else is getting. And if I am correct, you try as hard as any other student, if not harder. I am not one for prejudice, and to me, those who act in such a way to disregard those unique people are just as bad as the 'monsters' they envision people like you to be. And even if it has not been made an announcement to the world, I do believe allowing you to come here was a small step against prejudice, even if it is simply between you, the teachers, and myself. Yet, you think of what one person can do! One person can change the world for the better or the worse, and you could be that one person that changes it for the better. The prejudice you endure is simply a fog that blinds you from seeing your true potential, your potential as that someone who could change the world and be able to say 'you doubted me before, you said I could never do it because I was a werewolf, and look at me now. Look what I did for you people.' And you see, words are only true if you believe them to be, and do you believe what people say about you?" I shook my head, however, it was rather hesitant, because sometimes I did. "And there you see. Their words are meaningless. You will be permitted to Hogwarts as you would need to be, regardless of what anyone says."

I sat in the bed, nearly frozen from emotion. That he believed all those things about me. It was amazing to know that he could say those things about me and mean them with an honest heart. I smiled. "Thank you so much sir. I think I needed that little speech. It really boosted my...confidence."

"Of course Remus. Now, I will get back to work, but if you ever need another pep talk, I would be more than willing."

I weakly waved him goodbye, and rested my head against the pillows. Before I knew it, my eyes were heavy like lead, and I decided that a little nap would never hurt.

(THIS IS A TIME BREAK)

I walked into the Great Hall, easily blending in with the rush of students that were entering to eat dinner. I had made sure that I wore long pants and sleeves under my robes so that my friends wouldn't see the scars. I sat down next to the other three, praying that they wouldn't ask me any questions about where I was. How wrong I was.

"Where have you been?"

"How's your mother?"

"We had so much homework while you were gone!"

"Yeah, McGonagall gave us..."

"- a whole role of parchment on chapter 3!"

I started to laugh, it was so good to be back with my friends. However, as soon as I started, I stopped, and my hand flew to the giant gash near my stomach. I could feel it slowly stretch, a bit of blood flowing out and damping the gauze. I found James's eyes on me. They were skimming across my face.

"You look terrible," James muttered, not taking his eyes off of me. Suddenly all the boys were staring, and I could feel heat coming to my face. I already knew what they were looking at- the long scratches and scars covering my face.

"Does your mother have a rabid hippogriff?" Sirius asked, putting down his fork and looking closer. What was I supposed to say?

"No, I wish. We once had a dog," I said, hoping it would steer the conversation away from this topic. Lily came up and sat down next to us. Perfect timing.

"How's your mother?" she asked, sympathy full in her eyes. She didn't even acknowledge the others, which seemed to bother James quite a bit. I could see him run a hand through his already messy hair, trying to impress her.

"Better," I replied, feeling bad for lying.

"Well, I know you were gone, so maybe tonight we could get together and you could copy my notes."

"Sure, I'd love to." I grunted towards the end of the sentence, as James had kicked me under the table, jealousy clear in his eyes.

After she left, James looked at me. "Gosh Remus, can you get me out of class for a couple of days?"

"If only," I muttered, only loud enough for me to hear.

**Reviews please!**


End file.
